When angels fall
by thegermanmeerkat
Summary: What happens when Overwatch is recalled and what memories will come back to haunt the ones involved?
1. Introduction

What happens when Overwatch is recalled and what memories will come back to haunt the ones involved?

The boys peered out of there shelters reluctant to meet the omnics red visor that stared deep into their sole, or at least it felt that way. They wanted to run but there legs would't give leaving them frozen, easy kill for the sentient robot that towered over them. It seamed to sense their fear as it slowly stepped towards them, it's built in machine gun reloading as it continued to stare them down. These kids had become nothing but pests to the omnic, all pests must be eliminated! It's gun aimed towards the boys, an easy shot. An easy kill!

"Cheers,love! The cavalry's here!" Yelled a time warping, British pilot who had just flipped into action blazing her two pulse rifles at the unaware omnic that stood before her. She suddenly stopped noticing her attack was ineffective, most likely due to the fact that the omnics were continuing to upgrade themselves after every encounter, and began to think of a plan B, which she actually never thought about while acting out plan A. Just then, a giant moon gorilla smashed down to the ground, pounding the now destroyed omnic with his fists in the process. Before getting up in a more formal stance (well formal for a moon gorilla who enjoyes building things and has a crippling addiction to peanut butter)

"Lena, I was wondered if you have seen my glasses? I have seemed to misplace them" Winston asked adjusting his glasses (found them). Lena (aka tracer) glanced over to the boys the two of them had recently saved and smiled her signature smile whilst waving her hand in greetings. The boys stared at her with there mouths wide open causing tracer to look away nervously. She then singled Winston to go with a hand gesture before blinking away, a blue line following her closely behind.

"But you didn't... and your gone" Winston sighed before turning towards the boys. "As she always says, the world could always do with some more heroes" he grunted before leaping onto the nearest building.

Angelic eyes shot open revealing the sapphire core that could effortlessly drag any man too his knees. With a yawn threatening to break free from its confinement, Angela sat up stretching of her 3 hours sleep before turning lazily at her alarm clock that continued to beep even with the many smacks it got from her delicate hand. Once the torture had finished she removed her legs from the only warmth for what seemed like miles (but was actually just a couple of steps) and fumbled her feet around until they mysteriously found themselves in her worn out slippers that have clearly served her for many years by there state. Eventually she began to shift herself out of the covers and stood up, breathing in the sweet mornings air before stumbling towards her door. "ALERT! ALERT!"

Angela stopped suddenly at the sudden cry that seemed to originate from her laptop that was stood on top the the small coffee table that lay just in front of the violet sofa. Almost launching herself at the sound she began to cautiously open the lid of her most respected ally to find something she thought would never happen. No, she hoped! Flashing on her screen were two words that brung a tear to her eye 'Overwatch Recall'.

"Overwatch was shutdown for a reason. Many it's best it stay that way," she stated before closing the image down and shutting the laptop. Pain sprang through her as an image began to flash in her head. An image that could be described no less than a horror. The image upset her truly, but she couldn't let it corrupt the few good memories of the team she had left. She continued her day as normal but that image still lingered in the back of her mind. It was of... your face! Joking!

Genji studied the screen curiously. Zenyatta floated peacefully near his student that gasped in surprise catching the omnics attention.

"What is troubling you my student?" He asked awaiting a reply, but none came. He turned towards his student, confused about the silence he was receiving from the otherwise hyperactive cyborg he had grown to respect. Eventually Genji did reply, feeling his masters worry bury its way into his cybernetics.

"It is this message master. It says that Overwatch is rebanding. But how can this be, the Petras act clearly stated that it is illegal to do exactly this! I just don't understand!"

"No, what you don't know is if it is worth the risk to go back, is it not?" Zenyatta announced knowingly. Genji foresaw his master uncovering his lie but was still left speechless so Zenyatta continued. "If you seek enlightenment you must always put your heart before you brain. It may be known to have faults but if feel it could work, then I trust in your judgement my student" Genji stared at his master in awe. He turned back down towards the screen and, taking his masters wise words into account, he continued to study the message before finally reaching an conclusion.

"I have made a decision master!" Genji yelled after finally mustering up the courage to do so, "I will go to Gibraltar where the message has asked me to go! Only if you allow me master"

"How could I deny one from exploring ones heart"

there was a short pause before his master spoke again "Especially if I go on this adventure with you!" Genji laughed slightly before replying with much excitement.

"Of course master, I could do nothing without you!" Genji continued to laugh before an image popped into his head causing his mood to drop significantly. Noticing this, Zenyatta put his cool, metallic hand on his student shoulder, reassuring him.

"What ever is the matter my student? If you wish for me to not come I shall not."

"It's not that master, it's..." Genji stuttered "her"

"I understand"


	2. History

Waf 2

This chapter will involve blood and mild language

Genji's P.O.V

I've was afraid of death. The many stories the elders put me through were most likely the cause. The inescapable void of darkness that engulfed all life. The feeling of weightlessness as you continued to float into the black that this new world consisted only of. I was not one to sit down for too long so this seemed unimaginable. They used this too their advantage, scaring me with stories of once brave worriers confined to this hell causing them to forget who they once were. The only feeling was pain from their death. The only feeling that was real...

My farther fell victim to this trap. My brother locked himself out from society, the clan. The elders excepted this, pretending to understanding his pain. They, themselves, were voidless of emotion, like as if nothing happened. I took my grief in another direction. A one even I was not proud of. But my master always said not to relish in the past, so I had almost forgot about that night. Almost... I was angry. Upset. I let my emotion control my actions. He on the other hand, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His face went pale, eyes almost popping from the roomy sockets. Sliding further into his chest, my sword thrived in the blood that trickled down its smooth surface. Light flashed from his eyes as he exhaled his last breath in unison with my sword quickly retreating back to its sheath. Staining the priceless rug that his now deceased body now lay on, his blood oozed from his wound. I stood there, amazed by my handy work when a slave girls walked on me. She screamed before dashing back down the thin hallway. Instinctively, I rolled into the long hallway before throwing a single shuriken in the girls direction. She was young, like all our slaves were, so her fud was quite once she hit the carpeted floor. Guilt washed over me as I ran towards the slave until her body lay unmoving by my feet. A solitary tear danced down my scared cheek as I put my hands through my silky green hair. What have I done? Was all I could ask myself. Why did I do this?

"GENJI!" A familiar voice boomed "What did you do brother!?" I hesitantly peered up expecting my older brother, and now leader of the Shimada clan, to be standing there. Judging me with with his disapproval filled eyes. But he wasn't... confused I retraced my steps to find brother kneel before the Talon agent that I killed earlier, anger clearly visible in his eyes. "What have you done?!" He yelled. Not awaiting on an answer, he charged at me. This was the last straw. He began to endlessly beat on me. Punch after punch after punch. My face was almost covered in blood before he came to his senses. Looking over at my body he turned away before leaving. He stepped over the girl, that clearly meant nothing to him after all, and entered his room. Groaning painfully, I turned, pushing myself of the ground. Footsteps echoed from the hallway. Half expecting it to be some ghost, I recovered my balance, wiping the remnants of blood on my face. "Unsheath your weapon!" I glance towards the hallway for the final time revealing Hanzo, his sword pointed towards me.

"I will not fight you brother!" I protested. My voice faint from the punches dealt by the man who had somehow stolen my brothers body.

"Then you shall die" he stated before swinging at me causing me to fall back just to avoid it. "I have warned you brother countless times and yet you still act like this. If words won't work many this will" he took a swing again catching my knee with the tip of his blade. Blood splattered out of the wound as I yelped in pain. "Unsheath your blade brother!" And I did. My sword slashed his stomach. The cut was not deep but, by the look in his eyes, hurt like hell. "FUCK!" he yelled, clutching his stomach. "YOU BASTARD!" He swung again and again. Desperate would not even come close to what he was feeling in that moment. Fear would not even come close to what I was feeling in that moment. We both traded blows as the fight somehow travelled from the living room to outside the Shimada castle. The tension was thick as Hanzo finally got the upper hand thanks to him actually paying attention during training while I was most likely pleasuring myself with some hot girl I just picked up. Disarmed, I was left weak and unprotected. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Ugh!" He slid his sword deep into my chest before it reappeared on the other side. Pain sprang through my entire body as I fell to my knees. Fear welled up inside me as I eventually gave in to the darkness. The last thing I saw was his face look in horror at the act he just committed then nothing... Floating in the black abyss was just like the many stories the elders told me when I was young. Well younger. Except there was one difference. She was there. For a small moment the darkness switched to a blinding white as her face appeared. The halo and angel wings she wore only proved the clear fact she was an angel.

"It's going to be okay" her smile lit up my whole world. A world that was slowly returning to darkness. Her face disappeared before my body fell limp on the bloodied cobbled path that lead to my family's only true home. But I knew, even then, she was my only true home.

Mercy's P.O.V

The walk back to the base was tiring. The fact that I had just ran an entire street block to catch one criminal didn't help much.

"Ugh!" What was that sound? I raced towards the origin of the all to familiar sound as my adrenaline kicked in. Turning the final corner I was shocked to see both Shimada brothers staring at each other as the youngest was being impaled by a large sword that had once belonged to their farther. I pulled out my pistol and fired, without thinking, at the attacker, causing him to flee up the nearest wall. I continued my journey towards the bleeding out man that lay on the cobbled path that was stained by his own blood. On the brink of death and obviously in serious pain I did one thing I knew always worked,

"It's going to be okay" I forced a smile before turning away from my newest patient and using my halo as a way to contact my fellow Overwatch employers who have been forced into Japan similar to me. They quickly replied stating they have the ok from Strike Commander Morrison to pick up Genji. All I could feel was worry. Not to how the Japanese government could react to this but rather the mans well being. It was clear the speculation about the Shimada clan had been true but I didn't see him as a criminal or a patient. And I just couldn't find out why.


End file.
